


Светлячки

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug and Play Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брачные игры наземных трансформ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светлячки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29591) by MonkeysInPants. 



> Предупреждения: интерфейс с проводочками, бессюжетный прон, оригинальный концепт размножения (не мпрег!).
> 
> Перевод версии 2.0, исправленный и дополненный. Ранний вариант выкладывался на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Кибертронское программирование было невероятно сложным. Оно складывалось из бесчисленных строк кода, диктующих линию поведения, деятельность и образ мыслей и влияющих на них; на протяжении миллионов лет эти строки изменялись, добавлялись, удалялись и перегруппировывались. Вместе они составляли практически бесконечную серию взаимодействующих друг с другом программ: активирующих, деактивирующих, изменяющих, маскирующих, перестраивающих, многозадачных. Программист мог бы провести всю свою жизнь в попытках раскрыть тайны кибертронского программирования, составляя причинно-следственные схемы для каждого кусочка кода, и едва ли разрешить лишь небольшую его часть. Конечным результатом всей этой хаотичной цифровой эволюции были случайные побочные программы – никто не помнил, откуда они взялись и зачем вообще были нужны, но их невозможно было выявить и удалить без потери других функций.

Одна из таких побочных «инстинктивных» программ была причиной того, что каждые несколько звёздных циклов Брейкдаун замечал за собой непреодолимое влечение к автомобильным фарам.

После многих лет, проведённых в компании Нок Аута, эта цикличная аномалия совершенно вылетела у Брейкдауна из головы. Поэтому когда он заметил нескольких вехиконов, устроивших гонки по «Немезису», волна желания застала его врасплох и обрушилась на него, как полный трейлер свинцовых блоков. Брейкдаун застыл на полушаге с открытым ртом, утопая в свете многочисленных фар. Почти мгновенно его системы охлаждения заработали на полную мощность, а процессоры перегрузились из-за активации множества ресурсоёмких программ. Результатом этого стало ощущение покалывания, стрельнувшее вниз по его спине, прямиком в интерфейс-кабели, заставив их зашевелиться под защитными панелями.

– Ох! – сумел выдавить Брейкдаун, когда волна возбуждения прошла дрожью по его массивному корпусу.

Несколько вехиконов, стоявших неподалёку и наблюдавших за ходом гонки, повернулись к нему. Их неподвижные лицевые пластины были так же нечитаемы, как у Саундвейва. Они обменялись между собой взглядами и пожали плечами, после чего один из них выступил вперёд и спросил:

– Брейкдаун, сэр? Что с вами?

– Ох, ннх… – ответил Брейкдаун, выпрямившись и не сводя оптики с ярких фар несущихся в гонке вехиконов. В данный момент ему не хватало свободной процессорной мощности, пока одна из древних программ занималась полным дублированием его личностного кода. Он потряс головой в попытке сосредоточиться и постарался ответить своим обычным сдержанным тоном, с трудом сумев удержаться от дрожи в голосе:

– А Старскрим одобряет то, как вы тратите топливо в свободное время?

Толпа вехиконов нервно зашевелилась, и один из них произнёс:

– Это… это тренировка.

Остальные согласно закивали, невнятно что-то бормоча в знак поддержки.

Брейкдаун равнодушно фыркнул: его на самом деле не особо заботило, чем занимались дроны в свободное время. И он не собирался стучать на них Старскриму. Их «повелитель» был вполне в состоянии присматривать за собственной армией. Хотя, в общем-то, и сам Брейкдаун в этот момент старательно присматривался к этой армии. Взгляд жёлтой оптики переключался с одного автомобиля на другой, древнее программирование выбирало самый яркий комплект фар.

Вот! Вон тот! Брейкдаун, наконец, выбрал свою цель и решительно направился к ней, накрытый новым всплеском возбуждения. Избранный им вехикон – победитель гонки – с визгом шин затормозил и трансформировался, и тут же вздрогнул от неожиданности, внезапно обнаружив рядом Брейкдауна, который навис над ним и уставился на него с пугающей напряжённостью. Вехикон замер, соображая, что он сделал не так, не ждала ли его та же участь, что и многих других его собратьев в руках более высоких по званию десептиконов, стоило ли ему попытаться убежать…

Затем Брейкдаун качнул тазовой секцией в сторону, подбоченился и с полуприкрытой оптикой ухмыльнулся самому яркому вехикону.

– Ну, э-э… не хочешь выпить энергончика?

Системы охлаждения Брейкдауна уже заметно гудели, достигнув определённой тональности, которая должна была запустить дополнительный ряд древнего программирования в окружающих его мехах, сводя их с ума. К несчастью для него, программирование дронов было сведено к базовому, оставив им лишь ограниченную способность обучаться, думать и развивать индивидуальные личности, а также освободив их от большей части рудиментарного кодирования. И поскольку никакого дополнительного программирования у вехиконов не имелось в принципе и активировать там было нечего, у избранника Брейкдауна его намёки вызывали лишь недоумение.

– Я уже принял свою норму энергона на этот солярный цикл, – нервно ответил вехикон, пытаясь медленно попятиться от внушительного десептикона.

Брейкдаун следовал за ним, сильнее вторгаясь в личное пространство дрона. Все его схемы гудели, взывая к вехикону. Он хотел этого меха, он был нужен ему, и Брейкдаун не был уверен, что сможет смириться с отказом…

Вспышка фар дальнего света из-за его спины внезапно окрасила мир в резкий контраст, и в следующее мгновение в его аудиодатчики влился знакомый вкрадчивый голос:

– Брейкдаун, и что это ты делаешь, скажи на милость?

Отвлечённый новым источником света Брейкдаун обернулся и непроизвольно зажмурился от яркости фар Нокаута, затмивших всё, что имелось в распоряжении дронов. Объект интереса Брейкдауна воспользовался случаем и тут же исчез, слившись с толпой одинаковых собратьев.

Нок Аут прошествовал к своему партнёру, хищно прищурив оптику, в то время как взгляд Брейкдауна застыл на его раскачивающихся фарах. Когда он подошёл вплотную, его аудиодатчики наполнились гулом систем Брейкдауна, порождая вихри удовольствия в его сенсорной сети и инициируя загрузку его собственного остаточного программирования. Собственнический инстинкт закипел в его Искре, и он смерил собравшихся вехиконов угрожающим взглядом, многозначительно мигая своими ярчайшими фарами. Для любого меха с правильным программированием такое поведение означало вызов и претензию на доминантность над колёсными трансформами с более тусклым светом, демонстрацию того, что только он заслуживал внимания Брейкдауна. Вехиконов же всё это попросту сбивало с толку, и они в замешательстве пронаблюдали, как Нокаут сверкнул им фарами напоследок, после чего вцепился в зачарованного Брейкдауна и утащил его с собой.

Далеко парочка не ушла. У первой же уединённой ниши Нок Аут грубо толкнул Брейкдауна к стене и прижал его к ней своим корпусом. Вибрации охлаждающих систем Брейкдауна передавались ему в каждой точке соприкосновения их брони, и Нок Аут замурлыкал от удовольствия. Его собственные системы охлаждения ожили и заурчали, меняя тональность, пока не синхронизировались с системами партнёра, и ощущения между ними пришли к восхитительному резонансу.

– Как не стыдно, Брейкдаун, – протянул Нок Аут, проведя ладонями по мощным бёдрам партнёра и сжав его тазовую секцию. Острые кончики пальцев впились в металл, заставляя Брейкдауна вздрогнуть и застонать и оставляя царапины на его краске. Нок Аут не стал бы терпеть такое грубое обращение с собственной полировкой, но просто обожал оставлять свою метку на других. «Мой».

– Так смотришь на дронов, хотя знаешь, что принадлежишь только мне.

– Ох… – Брейкдаун задохнулся, когда ладони Нок Аута прошлись вверх по его бокам, дразня стыки брони и ныряя между панелями. Ему было слишком тяжело думать. Слишком приятны были вибрации. Слишком хорошо было с Нок Аутом. Все необходимые программы были запущены и готовы к работе, и ему казалось, что в его процессоре полыхал огонь. Огонь, который могло погасить только одно, только один мех. Но стоило ему в отчаянии нащупать панели, закрывающие интерфейс-кабели Нок Аута, как ему шлёпнули по рукам. Он заскулил от отчаяния, забыв о своих превосходящих размерах и силе перед доминантностью Нок Аута и стародавним программированием.

– Ты… ты мне нужен.

Нок Аут с ухмылкой прижался губами к груди Брейкдауна. Он любил, когда его ассистент был таким, как бы редко это ни случалось. Уже такой восхитительно развратный, после столь незначительной стимуляции. А ещё он любил то, что этот дес пробуждал в нём – что-то тёмное, собственническое, обжигающее, порождающее в нём желание брать и доминировать с первобытной страстью и разрушать любые преграды, встающие между ним и тем, что ему принадлежало.

– Верно, – медоточивым голосом отозвался Нок Аут. – Тебе нужен я.

Он высвободил свои интерфейс-кабели, и подвижные провода развернулись из-под его наплечных пластин, обвиваясь вокруг его партнёра. Один из них прополз вверх по руке Брейкдауна, подразнил его губы, и он, покорный, как никогда, впустил его и пососал, исторгнув из Нок Аута протяжный стон. Этот звук был музыкой для аудиодатчиков Брейкдауна и не менее приятен, чем любая ласка.

Повинуясь настойчивым пальцам Нок Аута, Брейкдаун освободил собственные интерфейс-кабели и ослабил хватку на штекере у себя во рту. Их кабели переплелись, извиваясь, ощупывая, исследуя, и защёлкивались, найдя подходящие гнёзда. Штекер к разъёму, разъём к штекеру. Система к системе.

Файрволлы упали.

Они вскрикнули в унисон от удовольствия и изогнулись, прижимаясь друг к другу, хватаясь, сжимая и лаская, хотя никто из них не был вполне уверен, где заканчивался один из них и начинался второй. Границы смазались, ощущения слились в одно целое и стали ещё слаще, и на мгновение два разума стали почти едины в экстазе.

В этот краткий миг полного единения систем программы Брейкдауна вступили в действие. Дубликат личностного кода Брейкдауна был разрезан и разделён, некоторые сегменты удалены случайным образом, в то время как соответственные сегменты были найдены и скопированы у Нок Аута, и обе неполные копии срослись в функциональное целое. Новое программирование было упаковано, сжато и заархивировано в банках памяти Брейкдауна – новый, уникальный личностный код, готовый к пересадке в пустую протоформу. Корпус Брейкдауна будет хранить уникальный пакет кода, пока не наступит следующий цикл, и затем без промедления удалит его, чтобы освободить место для следующего.

При всей своей сложности, связь длилась лишь долю секунды. Затем файрволлы восстановились, кабели отсоединились и свернулись обратно под защитные пластины. Брейкдаун всё ещё вздрагивал, ощущая присутствие Нок Аута, внутри и снаружи, и безвольно осел на пол. Такой же дрожащий Нок Аут прислонился к нему, ткнувшись лицом в его шею и поглаживая его шлем.

– В следующий раз приходи сразу ко мне, мм? – мурлыкнул Нок Аут, ощупывая колёса Брейкдауна. – Не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой посмел даже в мыслях дотронуться до этого чудного корпуса.

Брейкдаун фыркнул, но ему было слишком  хорошо в этом постынтерфейсном блаженстве, чтобы попытаться отпихнуть партнёра.

– Ты невозможен.

– Тебе это нравится.

– Хм.

Шлаковы фары.

 

Конец


End file.
